


Shushed

by Zhie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: An `answer' to a drabble DarkDreamer wrote years ago. (this was also written years ago) This would have turned out NC17, but curses, I always end up having to have a plot.





	

Once he determined that Elrond's book was positively the most boring thing he had ever attempted to read in his life, the entire rest of the day had been spent gathering information on the cheeky elf who ruled the domain of the library. It wasn't even time for supper, and he had the elf's name, job, title, heritage, interests, favorite color, foods, flowers, most used insults, and biggest pet peeve (apparently, hearing anyone talking in the library – as if Glorfindel could not figure that one for himself). The only thing Glorfindel was lacking at the moment... was the annoying little minx himself.

`How does anyone have a chance to gain an audience with this Counselor Erestor?' wondered the balrog slayer. `According to everyone, he takes his meals alone, he refuses to have conversations held in the library, and even when he is at meetings, one can not get a word in!'

So caught up in his thoughts had he been, that Glorfindel had completely missed the kitchen maid rushing down the hall, and consequently, bumped into her.

"Oh!" The young elleth managed to keep the tray she carried balanced, breathing a sigh of relief when nothing slid off. "Beg your pardon, Captain Glorfindel," she apologized. "I didn't see you coming around the corner. Excuse me, sir, I must get this to Lord Erestor's room before it gets cold."

As the maid shuffled around Glorfindel and rushed down the hallway, a wicked smile curved upon the warrior's lips. Stealthily, he turned on his heal, and followed the maid, quiet as a mouse. He hid behind the door once she opened it, and snuck into the room without her seeing. Once she left, he let out a mischievous chuckle and began to explore the room, looking not only for a hiding place, but for other clues about Erestor as well.

"Excuse me, but you are most certainly not in the right place!"

The words startled Glorfindel, who had been confident that he would hear the librarian before he entered. Apparently, the silence of his workplace had rubbed off on the lithe little elf. Immediately, Glorfindel closed the book he had been looking at and replaced it on the shelf. Erestor, however, continued to speak, his voice rising louder and louder.

"This is MY room," he said, pointing his finger to the floor to accentuate the point. "YOU have no right to be here. And just what ARE you doing with my manuscripts? Those are my private writings – you have no right to look at them, much less to read them! I will thank you to leave right now, and perhaps I won't call for the captain of the guard and have him throw you out!"

That made Glorfindel smirk, as he realized that although he knew practically everything there was to know about Erestor, Erestor still knew nothing about him. Besides the fact he disregarded the `QUIET' sign on the library door. Erestor continued to rant as Glorfindel slowly approached with a grin on his face.

"Fine. You have brought this upon yourself then." Erestor cleared his throat, opening the door wide. "You will be terribly sorry once the captain arrives. I have been told he is a fearsome elf; he slayed a great beast of Morgoth during his previous life in Gondolin! You will not appreciate facing his wrath!"

Hmm. Maybe Erestor knew more about Glorfindel than he first thought. The blond raised one brow, as if to challenge what Erestor was telling him. Erestor narrowed his eyes back.

"You!" Erestor stopped a maid passing in the hallway – the very same who had brought his dinner tray and placed it on the table. "I need you to do something of grave importance- no, no, do not come closer, there is a mad elf within my chambers!" warned Erestor, causing the maid's eyes to widen considerably. "I need you to quickly search the dining hall and the barracks, and find Captain Glorfindel!"

The kitchen maid stared wide-eyed at Erestor a few moments more, glanced over his shoulder to see the elf in question waving to her from within the room, and gave Erestor a puzzled look. "Uh, m'lord-"

"Quickly! Can't you see there is a dangerous ellon standing in my bedroom!" Erestor huffed.

"That dangerous ellon?" questioned the maid, pointing at Lord Glorfindel.

With a sigh, Erestor looked over his shoulder, and then looked back. "Do you SEE any other ellon in there?!"

Taking another look, the elleth blinked. Then, she burst out laughing, and continued on her way.

"Is everyone here mad?!" Erestor let out a snort of air through his nose, then concentrated once more on his unwanted visitor. "Well! I shall be forced to remove you myself!" Stepping to the side, he drew himself to his full height (which was still shorter than Glorfindel) and pointed dramatically to the hallway. "Kindly remove yourself from my room!"

Glorfindel shook his head, not in defiance but to keep himself from laughing. Taking one more lingering look about, he leisurely stepped towards the door. As he was just about to pass over the threshold, he saw Lord Elrond pass by. The Peredhel stopped and came back around. "Ah, Glorfindel! I was looking for you, and- oh, Erestor, I forgot to mention, we would like to move the meeting tomorrow to late afternoon if your schedule allows."

Elrond took note of the tray of food within the room and smiled happily. "I had hoped the two of you might have a chance to speak, since I had not the time to introduce you yet. But, obviously, if you're having dinner, then what introductions are needed? I shan't keep you. Good evening," concluded Elrond, giving Glorfindel a little nudge in the ribs which sent him just within the boundary of Erestor's room once again. The Lord of Imladris disappeared down the hallway.

For a moment, Erestor stared down the hallway at Elrond. Slowly, he looked back to the grinning blond ellon. "You.. you're.. you.."

"Shhh." Glorfindel placed his finger upon the counselor's lips, causing both of their pulses to race. With a cheeky smile, Glorfindel reached for Erestor's hand, uncurling his fingers from the doorknob. The door was slowly and silently closed.

For the rest of the night, those passing by who placed their ear to the door might have heard the half-hearted protests of the counselor, followed by sounds of extreme pleasure, as he was shushed for once.


End file.
